


ryan’s a potato

by homicidalgaypoltergeist



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Fluff, Insults, Potatoes, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homicidalgaypoltergeist/pseuds/homicidalgaypoltergeist
Summary: if shane is a potato fucker, then what is ryan?





	1. Chapter 1

“Disaster twink.”

“Potato fucker,” Ryan fired back. Shane leaned in, smirking at Ryan’s challenging expression.

_ “Potato.” _ Ryan sputtered at Shane’s response, while Shane smiled a toothy grin.

Yep, Shane definitely won that round of insults.


	2. Well That's Uncalled For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why I did this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> so for whatever fUCKING REASON ao3 won't let me post my ooti fic, so. out of exasperation i. Did This  
> yeah idk  
> enjoy the closest thing to smut I will ever write

“Shane, what the fuck.”

“You don’t like it? I’m a little disappointed, I put a lot of effort into it.”

Ryan sighed, closing his eyes against the scene on the computer before him. It was the Hot Daga, grinning while fucking a potato from behind. The potato wore a bright name tag that proudly read, in comic sans font, “Hi! My name is: Ryan!”

He shook his head, giving up on containing his laughter. “What the fuck,” he repeated.

Shane smiled even wider. “I know you like to say that I always take a joke too far, but I really think—“

Ryan didn’t bother letting him finish, instead shutting the laptop and flipping him off.

“Oh come on, that’s a little uncalled for!” Shane called as Ryan left the room.

“Fuck you!” He heard Ryan shout from somewhere beyond the door.

Shane tilted his head, avoiding the urge to call back, "I should hope so!"

Maybe he did take jokes too far.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)))


End file.
